generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar Salazar
Genius-level intellect Profound knowledge of nanites Incredibly skilled inventor Hand-to-hand combat skills |weapons = Electromagnetic devices capable of rendering people unconscious Nanite-tracking devices |portrayed by: = Freddy Rodriguez |group affiliation(s) = Abysus Nanite research team (formerly) Providence}} Caesar Salazar is Rex's older brother. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" History Early Life Caesar (spelled with the Spanish variant: César) was born and raised in a small remote town where he went to school and received a basic education. Since he was a kid, he was distinguished by his extraordinary inventiveness. 2.13, "Night Falls" At some point Caesar along with his parents - Violeta and Rafael Salazar - had been traveling all around the world. After Rex was born, the whole family settled in Geneva, Switzerland. Yet still he and Rex kept coming back to the small town for summer holidays. Later Caesar, alongside his parents, started the nanite research team in Abysus. During the research, the scientists divided into groups - each having different ideas about how to use the power coming from nanites. Due to the unfortunate event, Rex was gravely hurt and only an infusion of nanites could save him. Yet the successful operation did not convince the others to change their plans. One of the scientists sabotaged the project, which caused a massive explosion, and it was Rex's new powers (which were, most likely, a side-effect of the previous infusion) that saved Caesar and Rex during the Nanite Event. 1.09, "Dark Passage" Just before the explosion, Caesar fled to his research pod and activated its subspace engines to get away. The engines were super charged and launched the pod into orbit at super speeds. The speed he was traveling at was so great that in the fifteen minutes it took to take control over the machine, five years had gone by in the rest of the world. It explains how and why he has not aged one bit. Dark Passage Caesar was first mentioned to Rex by Dr. Rylander, which brought hope to Rex that he might learn more about himself once they both met. Mixed Signals Although it happened much later, César finally makes an appearance. It's explained that the Nanite event super charged his research pod's sub space engine blasting it into space and causing it to move so fast that in the 15 minutes it took Cesar to gain control over his pod, five years had passed. His first priority was to find Gabriel Rylander (unaware he was dead) since Rylander was in charge of looking after the Control nanite. He sent a schematic of a transmitter to it which, since it was inside Rex, caused it to build it for Cesar to trace it. Unaware that his younger brother had the nanite inside of him, Caesar traced the transmitter and came across Rex who was shocked and confused with obvious joy. Caesar instantly, after a greeting and hug, reacted protectively, ignorant of Providence's intentions and relations to Rex, and attempted to get his younger brother to "safety". Rex agreed to go along with him despite Holiday's, Bobo's and Six's initial hesitance, so César took him out of Providence to his own lab. Haunted Caesar appeared briefly when Rex came to his lab, needing his help. Seeing his older brother was currently working, he asked if it had something to do with nanite research. Caesar only replied casually that he was making mango smoothie with a hyper-electromagnet that could disassemble a tank from a kilometer away. 2.09, "Haunted" Rex then asked Caesar to set up a haunted house with his technology to scare the girls. While Rex thought of a simpler method, Caesar offered another extreme way. César appeared again at the end of the episode, as Rex and the group left the haunted hotel. He brought a holographic trap for the haunted house, reporting to his younger brother that it had a battery problem. Rex then introduced him to his friends and Noah as the cause of the effect besides the E.V.O. cat. Written in Sand Caesar is first mentioned by Rex when Rex was trapped in a sand storm. Rex told Van Kleiss that he already had someone he could trust who could tell him of his past, his own brother. On the other hand, Van Kleiss disagreed, saying that Caesar could not be trusted and may not be who Rex thinks he is. 2.12, "Written in Sand" Dr. Holiday reported to Caesar, informing him that they hadn't found Rex. Being too focused on his work, Caesar forgot his missing brother. After an apology he said that Rex naturally produces selenium like dandruff. Thus they used this new way to find him. After ZAG-RS had been defeated, Caesar explained that he did indeed design ZAG-RS. But he didn’t understand why its evolution became a "nanite slayer" as he put it. Caesar then rebooted ZAG-RS to figure out how the Nanite Event happened, but ZAG-RS's memory had been erased. He said Van Kleiss must be the cause of it, though Rex suspected otherwise, remembering Van Kleiss's advice about not trusting Cesar. When Rex insulted ZAG-RS' voice, Caesar was disappointed that Rex didn’t recognize it. He then explained that ZAG-RS' intention was for safety, protection, caring. Then Caesar revealed that the voice had belonged to their mother, Violeta Salazar, much to Rex's shock. Night Falls Caesar and Rex visited their adoptive relatives, flying using his research pod. When they arrived, he and Rex met Esteban, Caesar's classmate who had become a mayor in that town. He was warned by Esteban not to visit Abuela, their non-blood related grandmother, though Caesar shrugged his warning. Before he and Rex got inside the small village, Caesar explained that they used to spend their summer in that village. Rex wished to remember all of it and then Caesar comforted him, saying Abuela would be happy to see him. During the night, when he stayed in the room with Rex, he was the first to figure out Federico's disappearance and demanded answers from Abuela. After they discovered the community's habit to change into E.V.O.s during the night, Caesar tried to find a cure for them and succeeded. He was later seen celebrating the victory over Hunter Cain with the rest of the town. A Family Holiday Caesar ran stress tests on Rex in the absence of Dr. Holiday, adding two E.V.O. blood hounds to the mix. Later he had, what Bobo and Rex described as, a "fan-girl" reaction to Dr. Brandon Moses who he described as one of the leading researchers in nanite research. He was also shown to be completely oblivious to the attractiveness of Dr. Holiday. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Appearance Caesar is a tall man in his twenties. Being fully Hispanic (half-Mexican and half-Argentinian), Caesar has a darker skin-tone, brown eyes and dark hair which seems to be naturally spiky. His facial features are similar to Rex's, only more angular, with the addition of small lines near his eyes. He wears a khaki vest with a green long sleeved shirt underneath and green pants. Caesar also wears heavy, military-like boots. When working in his lab he wears safety goggles. Before the Nanite Event, he wore a blue dress shirt with a red tie under a white lab coat. He also has light blue pajamas. Personality Caesar's personality is akin to that of a mad scientist, coming off to Rex and the others as a tad out of whack from reality. Yet he seems to be aware of his own eccentricities as demonstrated when Rex asked him, "Are you crazy?!" to which he replied, "Depends on who you ask." Although having no amnesia, Caesar has an information gap due to his five year absence in sub-speed caused by the explosion blast at the Abysus research facility. He is very upbeat, curious and quite over-protective of his younger brother. In fact, it seems some of Caesar's less "weird" traits are shared with Rex, such as his sense of humor and loyalty. Caesar seems to be fearless, as long as science is involved, as he was not afraid of the mutations due to his work on nanites. As he had previously mentioned, he and his colleagues had expected mutations, but nothing like the present E.V.O.s and had stood in front of many without worrying about being harmed. Thus far, it seems that he is generally not afraid of anything, as made apparent by not only the E.V.O. situations, but the way he barged into Providence without prior worry. Caesar is known to have a unique taste for food; especially pizza, with his favorite topping being salmon and pineapples. He also enjoys smoothies - although the way he makes them is quite controversial. Abilities *'Inventor Skills': As a skilled inventor, Caesar can build his own unique devices to defend himself, such as the sonic-wave hand-held device that can knock people out. He has his own mobile high-tech lab from the original Nanite Event which contains a huge collection of inventions from the initial Abysus lab which "Van Kleiss would love to get his hands on." *'Intellect': Despite being ignorant to the last five years, Caesar still trumps other scientists with his knowledge about the nanites, as he was the one who contributed to and worked on the original nanite project with his parents. He is the only known person besides Van Kleiss still alive that took part in the project. *'Combat skills': Although Caesar knows how to fight, he has normal human strength and is unable to take down opponents stronger than himself. Instead, he often relies on his inventions to defend himself. Relationships Rex Salazar Caesar seems to consider Rex as important, calling him by the Spanish word for endearment, mijo, quite often. On the other hand, Rex's feelings about his older brother seem mixed. While he is happy to have found his long-lost brother, he says he considers Six, Holiday, Bobo, and the rest of Providence the ones he has a connection with, as due to Rex's amnesia, Caesar is still a stranger to him. Rex still worries of when Van Kleiss told him, "Do not put your trust in Caesar. He is not the man you believe him to be." Rex now believes that Cesar may be the cause of the original Nanite Event, since Van Kleiss made it evident "He's...not quite 'right'.", blatantly pointing out that Cesar has mental problems beyond his normal quirkiness. White Knight White Knight has expressed his interest in Caesar, stating that the man could be of use to Providence with his extensive intellect and knowledge on nanites and to thus give him whatever he needs. As Six considered Caesar a liability, it made it all the more reason to keep him with Providence. Agent Six Six disagrees with White, and believes that Caesar will be more of a hindrance and a major liability than an assistance to Providence due to his involvement in the original Nanite Project. Rebecca Holiday Caesar, to Rex's confusion, does not share the same impression as him and seems to be unaware of Holiday's "hotness", noticing only her bright intellect. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Van Kleiss It is seen that they don't have a friendly relationship as Caesar shows great hatred towards Van Kleiss, describing him as a "third-rate lab hack". The feelings are most likely mutual, as Van Kleiss is shown to be irritated by Caesar's return. ZAG-RS Caesar is the original creator of ZAG-RS, which was initially designed to be a nanite decontamination program at the nanite laboratory in Abysus before the Event. ZAG-RS is also revealed to have the voice of Rex and Caesar's deceased mother, Violeta Salazar. Trivia * He is Rex's only known living blood relative. * It has been hinted he can, unintentionally, communicate (even control at some point) to Rex through his nanites. * He says it makes him laugh when Rex tries to speak Spanish, because Rex will often mispronounce the language. * He calls Rex mijo ''which is his word of endearment. ''Mijo ''is an abbreviation of ''mi hijo, which in Spanish means "my boy". Although mijo is commonly means "my son", Caesar use this affectionate term to refer Rex as his junior male not directly as his son. * Due to being in his twenties (and not aging for five years), he would have been at least ten-years-old when Rex was born as Rex grew by five years while Caesar's vehicle was flying at super-speed. * Caesar is, so far, the only character shown sleeping in clothes different than what he wears every day. 2.13, "Night Falls" * He occasionally talks off subject. In "Mixed Signals," while he and Rex were trying to escape from Abysus, out of nowhere he asked Rex if he would like to see a photo of them and their father, Rafael. * Caesar has adoptive relatives in Mexico. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Providence Category:Nanite Event Category:Males Category:Salazar Family